swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Viscount-Class Star Defender
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The death of the Emperor and the destruction of the second Death Star were massive blows to the Empire, but they were far from conclusive defeats. The Empire had dozens of battle groups still controlling vast sections of space, and many of those battle groups had a Super Star Destroyer to lead them. Though Admiral Ackbar had successfully engaged and destroyed [[The Executor|The Executor]], the very difficulty of that victory convinced him that Imperial Super Star Destroyers were the greatest threat the fledgling New Republic would face for the next several years. The New Republic had nothing that could go toe-to-toe with a Super Star Destroyer. Though design and construction of such ships would take years, the decision was made to commit to a Super Star Destroyer scale of a ship. The result is the massive, 17-kilometer-long Viscount-Class Star Defender. For obvious political reasons, no one in The New Republic was going to allow their most powerful ship to be called a Star Destroyer. To symbolize the change in philosophy, the classification of Star Defender was created. A Viscount-Class is equipped with the firepower and support ships to defend an entire star system, without fleet support if necessary. The sheer size of the Viscount-Class caused numouses delays in its construction, and by the time the first ship of its type was completed (25 years after the Battle of Yavin), the threat of enemy Super Star Destroyers was minimal and the Imperial Remnant was seen as an annoyance rather than a well-matched foe. Indeed, many Super Star Destroyers had fallen into the New Republic's control, reducing the pressing need for Star Defenders. The Viscount-Class did track down and engage a few warlords who turned to mass piracy, but such engagements were rare events. Many political agents began to suggest that the Viscount-Class had been a waste of resources, and that the Mon Calamari should cease building the next few in the class. The Yuuzhan Vong invasion changed that opinion. Suddenly the galaxy was once more embroiled in massive warfare, and the need for ships able to engage entire fleets was again clear. As The New Republic collapsed and was replaced by The Galactic Alliance, the Viscount-Class Star Defenders were among the few ships that could face Vong attack forces with a fair expectation of success. Ships of the class formed the backbone of the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet and were crucial to the Alliance's survival at the Battle of Mon Calamari. Capabilities As with the Super Star Destroyers that inspired it's creation, it's difficult to overstate the power of a Viscount-Class Star Defender. Each ship carried the firepower of a small fleet, enough support ships to take control of a star system, and massive deflector shields to protect the ship itself. In general the electronics, computers, and sensors of a Viscount-Class are superior to those of a Super Star Destroyer. Conversely, a Viscount-Class does not carry nearly as many ground troops or heavy Walkers, and it completely lacks the mobile garrisons common in Super Star Destroyers. The designers of the Viscount-Class assume that it's flights will take place in areas where the planetary population supports the ship, rather than in areas where the Viscount-Class must oppress the populace. When fully stocked, a Viscount-Class carries a mix of support vessels. Optimally this includes 120 X-Wings/Y-Wings/E-Wings, 48 A-Wings, and 48 B-Wings/K-Wings. It also has enough troop transports and landing barges to carry it's troop complement planetside, as well as dozens of shuttles, patrol craft, and support vessels, allowing a Viscount-Class to carry all it's own resupply cargo up from a planet or Space Station. Although the hangar bays and flight decks of a Viscount-Class can support hundreds more Starships, it's operating doctrine calls for these berths to be left open so that damaged ships flying in the Star Defender's support fleet can be taken in and repaired or evacuated. Lacking the massive open docking bay of Super Star Destroyer designs, a Viscount-Class can carry ships only of Colossal (Frigate) size or smaller, but it can carry dozens of such ships. If no larger support ships are available, a Viscount-Class can often carry it's entire support fleet internally. Like many Mon Calamari ships, the Viscount-Class Star Defender has backup shield generators, giving it Regenerating Shields. This makes it even more difficult to take down than other ships of its size class, since it's shields can quickly recover from massive bombardment. This capacity is backed by the incredibly massive armor the ship carries (Which is the reason it's hangar bays aren't as large as a Super Star Destroyer's). It is also equipped with hundreds of Bacta Tanks, enough lifeboat and lifepod Escape Pods for 500,000 personnel (To ensure that even if additional Starships are carried, Escape Pods are provided for everyone), a HoloNet Transceiver, dozens of Docking Clamps (To directly dock with other Capital Ships), and a Droid Repair Team large enough for the entire ship. Viscount-Class Star Defender Statistics (CL 45) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed 19), Fortitude Defense: 72; +19 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,700; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 400 (Regenerating Shields); Damage Threshold: 572 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (25) +17 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (25) +19* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (5) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (8) +17* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +84 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 134, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 24 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 68,174 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 12,500 (Troops), 200,000 (Support Ship Crews/Refugees) Cargo: 200,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Years; Carried Craft: 168 Starfighters (X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, or E-Wings), 48 Heavy Starfighters (B-Wings or K-Wings), up to 1,000 Other Small Craft Payload: 6,000 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 11d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17, Damage: 4d10x2 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +19 (-1 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 (Ion) Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 12d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +84) Tactical Fire The Viscount-Class Star Defender is the ultimate defense vessel, capable of protecting its allies from incoming assaults. As a Standard Action, a Viscount-Class Star Defender can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 3-square radius around itself. All allied Starships in that area gain a +20 bonus to their Shield Rating and a +1 bonus to their Reflex Defense. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations